


If I Can't Have You No One Can

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brothers, Come Marking, Come Shot, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Physical Abuse, Protective Older Brothers, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Dave is packing up and leaving Ray, while Ray sits on their bed and watches. Each pushes each other's limits, until things become physical and Ray strangles his brother until he passes out. He is alive, of course, and Ray lays him out on the bed so he can take out some sick fantasies that he's had. At the end, he mutters that Dave won't be leaving, even if he cannot hear.





	If I Can't Have You No One Can

"I have nothing to apologize for, Dave! Everything I have ever done, I've done in your best interest, or in the interest of the band." Ray spoke matter of factually, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching his brother.

"Everything you have ever done is wrong, and I believe the only time you were happy was the years before I was born!" Dave sobbed, as he grabbed another of his shirts and wadded it up. He shoved it in his suit case, and grabbed another. Dave shook, partly because he feared invoking Ray's rage, and partly cos he didn't even know where he was going. He only knew it was away from his older brother.

"No, Dave, you don't understand! I love you, you are my baby brother and I would do anything for you, don't you see?" You could hear Ray trying to stifle his anger, by lacing his voice with a slight saccharine tone, if only to try to keep Dave. 

Dave whipped his head around, his long hair sticking to his tear stained face, and glared at his older brother. 

"You don't love me, you treat me like a possession, and I am not yours to own!" Dave had no idea where he'd found the confidence to say this to Ray, but it felt good and he wished he'd done it sooner. Running a hand through his hair, he walked past his brother, who reached and grabbed him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Dave, you can't leave me, I need you! I need you more than you could ever know!" Voice calm, he sounded like a sociopath, and Dave was not sure which was worse, angry Ray, or this.

"Let me go! I am leaving, and probably to Mick's place! Maybe we will even share a bed again!" Dave was seeing how far he could provoke Ray now. If he got beat, so be it, he most likely would before the day was over anyway. At least this way he could get in a few painful jabs.

"You aren't fucking him again are you!" Ray growled, lips growing tight. Dave knew this is the reaction he would get.

"Doesn't matter, it's not your sodding business who shags me, if you think you are the only one to give me a good buggering, you are sorely mistaken! You think you own me, you don't and you never have!" Enraged, Ray put's his hands around Dave's throat and squeezed. Dave grasped his brother's hands, struggling, but his older brother was bigger and stronger. Without oxygen, Dave lost consciousness went limp. Ray lay him out on the bed, as if he were dreaming, and admired his baby brother, touching his cheek.

Ray then went and hung all of Dave's clothes up, then came back to the bed. Dave was still unconscious, and he took this opportunity to put a hand under his jumper, and feel his flesh that is not so unfamiliar than his own. Bending down, he kissed Dave's blush lips, his warm breath shallow against his own. 

Moving his hands down to his brother's hips, he pulled his trousers down, and kissed his brother's flaccid cock. With more kisses he awoke that delicious thickness that enticed him so. Gripping the base, Ray licked and kissed his beloved brother's member before taking it in his hot wet mouth. He bobbed his head up and down for a short while, until his own prick presses against his trousers. 

Releasing his cock, and on his knees before Dave, he begins stroking himself, the palm of his hand jerking his cock exactly how he he needs it to bring him over the edge. Breathing heavy, his orgasm comes too quick, and he shoots come all over his baby brother as he remains on the bed.

Finished, he wipes his come covered hand on Dave, then put's his cock away. He get's his cigarettes and light's one up, marveling at his work. 

"He's not going anywhere." Ray muttered.

"Dave bloody well knows that if I can't have him, no one can!"


End file.
